


【MIB】(TH无差) 灯光之外 Out of The Lights

by boccaroteapot



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 他们曾经有过计划。





	【MIB】(TH无差) 灯光之外 Out of The Lights

他看到漂亮的男人和女人在他面前路过，步入前方广场上的绚烂霓虹，或是相挽着离开，共同走进黑暗里。这是圣诞夜，的确，高楼广厦间，身形巨大的影星正在广告版上卖力地宣传奢侈品，光影转换，投到下方人来人往的街道上，立刻就被路灯和橱窗中透出来的明亮灯辉所同化吞噬，互相交融着将整个夜晚点亮如白昼。香水和雪融化时特有的那种潮湿的味道萦绕着T，他一个人坐在长椅上，忽然意识到西装对于冬天来说还是有些冷的，如果现在能有长款毛呢大衣和围巾就更好了。

H手里拿着两个杯子，大步向他走来。年轻人的金发上挂着雪花和水珠，脸颊通红，眉眼笑得弯起，双眼闪着光。

“你想什么呢？”H来到他身边坐下，递了一杯饮料给他。T接过来，并没有喝，只是拢在手里取暖。H挪动了一下屁股，翘起腿来，放松地向后靠，一只手臂伸长，搭在T身后的椅背上。另一只手里，他握着那支他朝思暮想的热可可，聚到唇边喝了一口。H闻到海一样香浓的巧克力味。

喜欢甜食，果然还只是个孩子。

他想问H，如果知道眼前这些有一天都会消失，成为废墟和墓场——你会怎么想。但寄生在他体内的蜂兽掐住了他的嗓子。

T说：“我在想，这里宁静，舒适，而且在圣诞节的时候还能……表现得这么圣诞节。我不敢说地球是最棒的星球——因为我们都知道它不是——”H赞同无比地点着头，T顿了顿，“但我真的很喜欢它。”

“哦我可不会管这里叫舒适，”H说，“我看得出来，你相当冷。”

蜂兽接管了他的DNA之后，他不会生病，不会疼痛，感觉到一些寒冷对T来说已经是相当不错的感官体验了。“我没事。”T回答，冲H微笑了一下。

“你确定吗？你今天表现得好像格外伤感啊。”

T有借口：“这毕竟是我最后一次外勤了。”

“以后就只能在办公室见你了。”

“以后你怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？哦，我会一个人做任务。菜鸟才需要搭档，我要做独行侠了。”

“那你可需要小心。你可不是在什么普通的部门上班，这是MIB，什么情况都可能发生。”

H打了个哈欠，在长椅上伸展着手脚：“——我也发现了。普通公司可不会让你圣诞节的时候出来盯梢。这可是圣诞节啊！你懂我的意思吗？”

T不由得多打量了几眼年轻人。

“听上去你原本还有圣诞计划？”T笑着说，“和哪个外星美人？你最近尝腻了人类吧，H？有一阵子没见你和普通人类在一起了。”

H诉苦：“人类的话我们能接触到的只有自己人啦，我知道MIB严格意义上来说并不禁止办公室恋情，但……”他抓了抓头发，欲言又止，不知道是不是因为冷空气，他脸颊有些泛红，也扭过头去，下意识躲闪T的目光，“唉，就是不对。而且的确，我原本确实有个计划的。”

“是吗？”

“没错。跟我两天后就要有自己独立办公室的老古董搭档找个酒吧喝点暖和东西，然后去我的公寓看虎胆龙威系列马拉松。”H说，“哦，你的地方，或者我的地方，都可以。”

“那是一句非常非常糟糕的台词，”T评价道，看到了他的表情，又补充了一句，“而且你是故意的。”

H哈哈大笑，从怀里掏出一个纸袋。

“这是你的圣诞礼物。”他说，“打开看看？”

哦。T有两秒钟没有说话。他的确是个老古董，也从来没法理解H脑子里在想什么，他从来不知道H哪句话是认真的，哪句话只是开玩笑。就像现在，他刚刚意识到原来之前H说的那个有关圣诞节的计划竟然是真的。

他没有接过来，H又把袋子往他这边递了递。

“我没给你准备圣诞礼物。”T说，“这可不在MIB传统里，我们几乎从来不跟同事过圣诞节。”

“没关系，”H说，“是我没有提前说。不过我对开创传统也很有兴趣，明年如果还是这样的情况，我们就一起过吧？哦，不一定就是我们两个，那也太尴尬了，哈哈，或许再叫上几个其他人。圣诞派对，听起来怎么样？”

不怎么样。T接过了袋子，“还可以。我不喜欢人太多，或许我们两个就可以。”

H以为他没在看自己，扭过头小声说了句YES。T又一次笑了起来。这孩子永远能给他惊喜。

袋子里装着的是一副皮手套。

T将它们拿在手里，久久没有说话。

“我说了，我感觉你经常很冷。”H在一旁解释说。

黑色的皮革很软。T将手里的杯子放在一旁，试着将它们戴上。H在挑礼物的时候花了心思，他戴着正好，热饮杯残留在T掌心的热度将手套内侧烘烤得暖而敷贴，又被锁在了里面。

T意识到不只是寒冷能让他感到自己还活着，暖也一样。

他一时间失语，愣怔地抬起头来看向H。年轻人坐在他旁边，正兴致盎然地看着他，相当期待，“怎么样？”他兴奋地问，“怎么样？”

H是那么的高兴。他太奇怪了，好像只要能让T开心哪怕一点点，他就也十分感同身受了一样。

这真的是个糟糕透顶的世界，每个人都不走运，一切都有缺憾。比如说H因为这项任务而夭折的圣诞计划，比如说现在他应当拿出圣诞礼物回赠给这个大男孩但T没有准备，比如说下个圣诞节他们约好要一起过，但T知道，蜂兽的计划最迟今年夏天就会开始，如果运气好的话，只有他一个人会死，如果运气差的话，整个地球文明都会灰飞烟灭，总之那一天永远不会到来，他们永远没法在H的沙发上，永远不会有H挑了气氛完美的时机，对他说出爱的那一刻。

T知道一切的可能，以及其背后的原因，但他也知道它们永远不会实现。

然而就在这样一个糟糕的世界里，H坐在他身边，在喧嚣和繁华的影子里，笑着向他递出不求任何回报的爱，双颊通红，期待一个不会存在的未来。

他在闪闪发光。

T犹豫着开口，并且同时感到人类语言的贫瘠。

“……谢谢。”他告诉H，“我很喜欢。当我成为分部主管，第一件事就是在冬天批准毛呢大衣外套做制服。”

“很好。”H傻笑着说。他转过头，目光在人群中捕获到了异常。“目标移动了，我们跟上。”

T也站起了身。他们两个共同向不远处那霓虹交汇处走去。

end


End file.
